Present Dilemma
by HarryLuvsGinny
Summary: The trio have hard times finding the perfect present, so they give their love... slash included


Present Dilemma

One day before Christmas, and Ginny had not decided what to get her best friend Luna for a present. Ginny and Luna were both holed up at the Burrow, along with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, as well as the Weasley clan. 

"Why does it have to be so hard," Ginny thought furiously. "Why can't I think of something to get for Luna?

It wasn't only Ginny who was having trouble finding a present for someone. Almost everyone in the trio were having problems finding special gifts. Ron had yet to pick one up for Hermione, while Harry had yet to pick one up for Ginny, while Hermione was having trouble finding something for Harry.

Each of them had someone they liked. Ginny like Luna a lot, as Hermione liked Harry, and Ron liked Hermione, as Harry still liked Ginny, but it seemed like no one knew what to get as that special present for the other.

It was at the stroke of midnight that Molly had bade everyone a good night, and ushered them all up towards their warm beds. Nobody knew what the next day would hold in store for them, except that they all seemed to be one present short each.

It was very vexing for Hermione, because she knew that she shouldn't be having feelings for Harry, as Ginny still hadn't fully gotten over him, after they had been together for a while last year, but it was not something that could be helped. She loved Harry like she did Ron, but she viewed Ron as more of a brother.

Harry himself had an idea for getting Ginny back, and had asked Molly to set up a special spot for them in the field where they usually played Quidditch, but Harry wasn't sure if Ginny would be together again, since he had believed that she was finally getting over him.

Ron had thought he had found the perfect present for his girl Hermione, however when he had shown it to Ginny, she decided Hermione wouldn't like it. It was another bottle of perfume, but it was lavender smelling one, which he was now going to give to Ginny, since she liked the aroma it gave off.

Ginny just went to sleep, with nothing on her mind at all. She wasn't sure why she hadn't found something for Luna, but she was sure it would work itself out.

As Molly woke everyone up the next morning, Christmas morning, they all got dressed, and went down to breakfast, each of them individually thinking that nothing was going to mess up their individual plans for what they all had up their sleeves.

After a spirited snowball fight, in which the twins, Fred and George had won by bewitching their snowballs to hit each target several times before it hit the ground. Fred and George then had the audacity to say that they weren't even going to participate in the snowball fight, and instead fell into making snow angels. Unfortunately for them, everyone took exception to this, and started pelting them with snowballs, so at the end they were covered with as much snow as was on the ground.

It was now time for presents, and each present that was about to be given had so much thought for each other, they all decided to give their love to that special recipient.

Soon all the presents were handed out, although almost everyone noticed that they seemed to be missing a present from one person or the other. All of a sudden, Molly came around and handed everyone, except for Ron an envelope with their names on them, and told them they were special presents. Ron was miffed that he hadn't received an envelope, however Molly told him that his special present was to get pecked by Pig, which caused the Weasley clan, except for Ron to start howling with laughter.

All of a sudden, it became clear to Hermione that she wasn't the only one who had trouble finding the perfect gift for someone.

Molly had noticed their nervous looks, and informed them that if they didn't open their envelopes that she would, and that she would read each of the messages out loud, which made everyone blush, and hesitantly open their envelope.

_Harry,_

_It has been a long time that we've known each other, and yet we have always seemed like we have been together for all that time. Please meet me by the clock in about 10 minutes._

_My love always,_

"There's no name here," Harry muttered, by knowing whose writing it was, he was sure it was Hermione, whom he had had a crush on for a while, he decided to go to the clock where she was waiting.

It took him a while to see through the candlelight which was flowing throughout the kitchen, but finally, he made his way over towards Hermione, who was waiting expectantly for him.

"Um, hi Hermione," he said, unsure of what she would say next, and he was also unsure of what to do about his surprise for Ginny, which would now be spoilt.

"Harry, please jut listen to what I say, before you turn me down, like I know you will," she said, in a somewhat squeaky voice. "I have had a crush on you from the start of the second year, and it has only grown bigger every year. I know you want Ginny, but I'd like you to take a chance on me, please," she said.

"What about Ron then?" Harry asked, surprised at his best friends change of heart. "You know he wants to see you, don't you?"

"I think of Ron as a brother type," Hermione stated, matter of factly, and Ron rushed out of the doorway, where he was hidden by the shadows. His heart had just been shattered by the one girl he thought would never do that to him.

"Brother type," Ron muttered to himself. "Bloody hell," he muttered, rushing out of the Burrow.

Molly saw her youngest son rush out of the house, and was ready to rush after him when Arthur caught her, and gave her a signifgant look. He has to work this out on his own, she thought he meant by the look, but she thought I should be there with him to help him through it, and she sped off in the direction Ron had.

"Hermione, you are my best friend," Harry mouthed, "and I'm not sure if this is the right thing for us to do, but you make me feel whole. It's always been us together, even when the three of us weren't talking that much, I've always felt you near me, and I've always appreciated it.

The two of them kissed briefly, and Arthur was the only one who noticed, and he grinned. He was happy Harry and Hermione were together, but he knew Ron would not be doing all that great. He also went towards the direction in which Ron had sped off, his heart breaking the whole time.

"Ginny, this isn't right," Luna said quietly.

"I don't care if it's not right," Ginny said carefully, "I love you Luna.

"Well, I'm sorry Ginny, but I'm in love with you too, but we can't be together. It would cause people to talk!

"Since when have you ever cared about what people say about you?" Ginny asked eagerly. "Is it just because we're both girls?

"No, it's not," Luna said. "It's because my father already told someone else they would have my hand in marriage when I become eighteen," she explained.

"Your father arranged someone for you to Marry?" Ginny said, sounding aghast at the prospect. "Who was it?"

"Draco Malfoy," Luna said, in a tone of aggravation.

"That's not right!" Ginny yelled. "I can't believe he would choose that git for you. Why choose him, when you could be with me?

"I'm not choosing him over you," Luna explained. "I just want you to think about who you are choosing," Luna said. "Are you okay being Loony's girlfriend?

"I'd rather be yours than Harry's," she said loudly, knowing that Harry would hear her. "I've already been with him, and he tossed me aside, just so he could go after you-know-who.

"Kiss me," Luna said softly, and Ginny complied.

Ronald Weasley looked upon the scenes of the two new couples kissing with a little frustration. How could Hermione pick Harry over me was all he could think of. And then to see his little sister snogging another girl made his head whirl, as it was doing to Molly and Arthur.

"If that is what makes Ginny happy, we should be happy for her," Molly said, and Arthur nodded in agreement. Ron's heart was being wrenched out of his chest, and then Molly found another envelope in the snow. It had Ronald Weazal on it, and Molly handed it to her son.

_Ronald,_

_When all you think of is lost, just think of me  
When all you think of is found, you'll find me  
When all you think is hidden, you'll need me to guide you_

_Meet me in the clearing out by the Quidditch patch at Hogwarts on the first day back from holidays._

_With love always,_

Seeing this, Ron cheered up immediately. Knowing that he had a secret admirer as well made him feel giddy.

The first day of school came all too quickly for the two new couples, as well as Ron. They all had plans to be together throughout the rest of the year, however whenever Ron was asked about his secret girlfriend, he became very quiet, and said he wasn't sure who it was. He had never known anyone to like him, except for Lavender Brown in the sixth year, which ended badly.

As Ron approached the Quidditch pitch for his scheduled meet up with this secret admirer, he briefly wondered whether Harry and Hermione hadn't gotten together, would it have been Hermione?

As darkness fell, someone came flowing down towards him. The moonlight glinted off of their face, making them absolutely beautiful in Ron's eyes. It was too late for him to turn back now. Whomever the girl was, it was clear she had already decided what his answer to her would be. It was…

"Won won," Lavender yelled, and kissed his doubts into oblivion. He felt at home again.


End file.
